


Mon Chéri

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuneki one shot short thingies. I'll upload more and add tags when needed etc! Complete fluff, holding hands and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy

When the weekend rolled around, Tsukiyama wanted everything to be perfect. Every weekend he spent with Kaneki was precious. He stayed awake far into the night, planning out the next day, all of the fun outings they would go on. The lovestruck ghoul ignored the growing heaviness of his eyelids and the way his head seemed to droop before snapping back up, and kept planning.

Soon enough, against his will, Tsukiyama fell asleep. His face pressed against his notebook, his hair unkept from his fingers running through it, his arms hanging at his sides limply. 

"Hello? Tsukiyama-san...?" Kaneki Ken had come home, and after not seeing the purple man elsewhere, had entered his room to stumble upon him asleep at his desk.

Sighing, restraining a smile, Kaneki firmly but gently pulled Tsukiyama from his position. He laid him atop his bed, and carefully put a blanket over him. 

Kaneki couldn't help but steal glances at the fellow ghoul's face, somehow even in sleep radiant with beauty.

Quietly closing the door, the white-haired man exited, still not ready to sleep himself.

A few minutes later, Tsukiyama opened his eyes slightly. He thought he might've been dreaming at first, but the scent of Kaneki was too intense to be fabricated. His exhausted brain put two and two together and he realized Kaneki had tucked him into bed. 

Tsukiyama felt a tear fall down his soft cheek. "Mon chéri..." He mumbled half consciously, smiling as he fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama and Kaneki visit the park during the winter.

"I'll push you to your limit, Kaneki-kun." 

Tsukiyama whispered in his beloved's ear, his breath against his skin making him shiver.

"I can't take it...!" Kaneki yelled.

Laughing, Tsukiyama pushed harder. "I can't believe you've never been on a swing! It's a staple of childhood."

Kaneki was flying back and forth through the winter air, feeling like an idiot but still having an enjoyable time. He wished he had played on this when he was a child.

"Says the guy who can't ride a bike." Kaneki retorted playfully.

Hearing Tsukiyama giggle, Kaneki decided to heat things up. When the swing neared the purple man, he pushed with his force back, knocking into him.

"AH! Calmato...!" Tsukiyama was shocked but not opposed to being this close to his precious friend.

Kaneki was leaning over Tsukiyama, who was looking with wide eyes up at him.

"I can't believe this...you've messed my hair up." He complained, though pink dusted his cheeks.

"Looks the same to me." Kaneki grinned slightly. Tsukiyama puffed indignantly, looking at the ground somewhat shyly.

Swiftly placing a hand on his chest, Kaneki leaned in and pecked Tsukiyama's cheek.

Leaping up suddenly, almost throwing the white-haired boy off of him, Tsukiyama put his hand where he had been kissed. It still felt warm.

Brushing himself off and standing to his full height, Kaneki smiled softly.

"Let's get going. It'll be dark soon." 

Running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it, Tsukiyama looked at him curiously.

"Hmm? Where are we going?" He asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki looked back at him with a slightly hungry gleam in his eyes.

"My place, duh. Since it's, uh, closer." He replied. He added the last part to disguise that he had invited Tsukiyama to his house directly.

"Oh, oh! I see, I see! Yes, it is getting quite chilly, we don't have to-" 

"You're so nervous. Don't worry." Without looking at him, Kaneki reached back and locked his fingers with Tsukiyama. 

"Off we go," he said with a squeeze.


End file.
